


A different kind of hope

by Whoalor



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, Masterbation, Office Sex, PWP, Porn Without Plot, blowjob, juzo is bottom, light sadism masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoalor/pseuds/Whoalor
Summary: There's so little content for Juzo x Munakata so I had to write this
Inspired by the fact that Juzo had a picture of Munakata in his desk >:3c





	A different kind of hope

"I really am fucking garbage aren't I?"

Sakakura let out a sigh. The world had gone into complete chaos, death and despair had flooded the streets of Japan. He had watched people who were once friends murder each other, children slaughtered by rampaging Monokuma, Juzo had watched the world fall into despair. And what was he doing now?

Jerking off to a picture of his best friend.

Juzo remembered the day he met Kyouske Munakata, it was the day he truly understood his own feelings about his sexuality. Munakata had the aura of a true born leader, not to mention his chiselled features and hard eyes.

"That's quite the punch you have." Munakata had commented after watching Juzo win the boxing finals. He had followed Juzo into the change room after the match and caught him in the middle of changing with his shirt off, sweat coating his dark skin.

"Who're you supposed to be? Boxing judge or somethin'?" Sakakura looked Munakata up and down, his first thought was that he was probably some kind of scholarship snob. A short, low chuckle escaped Munakata's lips. Though only the corners of his lips curled upwards, he remained composed. "I don't particularly care for the sport." He hummed, cooly moving across the room towards where Juzo was sitting. "Though I do enjoy watching people display power."

Juzo felt strange because of his words. This man looked completely calm but his words were sharp. Was he scared?

"S'that supposed to mean something to me?" Sakakura asked in a harsh tone. He wasn't going to be intimidated by this rich-looking punk.  
Kyouske looked down at Juzo, meeting his eyes with a hard glare. He hadn't like what Juzo said. Munakata looked at Sakakura like he was dirt that he had tracked in on his shoe. He didn't like that. Sakakura scowled and looked away, causing Kyouske to click his tongue making a 'tch' noise. Munakata grabbed Juzo's chin between his thumb and index finger and forced him to look back into the silver haired man's icy eyes.

"I like putting rebellious little pups like you in their place." Munakata's voice was quiet but the meaning made itself clear. "I want you to work for me, to serve me." Now normally Sakakura would have punched anyone who had the nerve to say something like that to him but Munakata was a different case. He wasn't looking at Juzo, he was looking through him. It was like he knew exactly what Juzo was thinking.

And that was when Sakakura Juzo fell in love with Kyouske Munakata.

They were friends for years, working together even after graduating until present day where the two of them worked for the Future Foundation to help bring hope back to the world.

Juzo had been sitting in his office filling out paperwork when it happened. That particular day he couldn't stop thinking about Munakata. The paperwork was boring and his mind kept drifting to thoughts of his best friend. He imagined Kyouske also sitting in his office doing paperwork. He would finish it with ease, Juzo thought, unbuttoning his shirt's collar and loosening his tie to relax. He wanted to see more of Munakata's pale skin, to explore parts of his body no one besides him had touched before. Before he knew it, Sakakura was palming his erection through his boxers. The friction caused him to let out a quiet groan. He wanted... more. Juzo unzipped his pants and tucked the front of his boxers under his balls, freeing his painful erection from its cloth prison. Precum dripped from his cock thanks to his rubbing.

Sakakura wrapped his hand around his hard dick and slowly started stroking it up and down. He whimpered at the feeling of pleasure he was getting thinking about Munakata. With his free hand, Juzo opened the top drawer of his desk and fished around for his framed picture of Munakata. It was his ID picture used to recognize Munakata as a member of the Future Foundation. Juzo continued to pump his cock, even faster now. His callused hands and the image of Kyouske he had in front brought him close the the edge. "I really am fucking garbage, aren't I?" Sakakura moaned as he was about to reach his climax. Suddenly, there was a knock on his office door.

"Juzo, I wish to speak with you." Munakata's voice could be heard from the other side of the door. "I'm coming in."

"Fuck!" Sakakura couldn't help but shout out. He forced the picture of Munakata face down against his desk in hope that he wouldn't see it and let go of his erection. The fact that he was about to orgasm only made it more painful.

Munakata opened the door and walked in, from where he was standing he couldn't see Juzo had his dick out and he hoped Munakata wouldn't noticed. Of course, Juzo's talent wasn't luck. Munakata looked at his dishevelled friend, trying to analyze him.

"Is now a bad time?" Kyouske moved closer to the Sakakura's desk, at the same time Sakakura scooted his chair as close to the desk as he could get. Munakata's look hardened, and ironically so did Juzo's dick. He bit his lip, he was only getting more turned on by his silver haired friend looking at him disapprovingly. "P-Please don't look at me like that." Sakakura was embarrassed by his inability to act cool and the fact that he stuttered out a whimper was only making it worse. Munakata quickly took notice of how suspicious his friend was being. His hard gaze turned into a glare.

"You know, Sakakura," Kyouske began to move around the office desk, towards Juzo, at a slow pace "I don't like it when people keep secrets from me." Within a matter of seconds, Munata was behind Juzo. He leaned down so he could whisper into his greenish grey haired friend's ear.

"Have you been a bad dog?"

Juzo gulped hard. Munakata knew. He could see his friends eyes focused on his tan cock. It twitched impatiently, craving attention. Kyouske reached under Juzo's desk and lightly brushed his erection with a finger. A whimper of pleasure escaped his lips at the contact. Kyouske's slender fingers were wrapped around the head of Juzo's erection as he slowly rubbed the tip with his thumb, causing more cum to leak from him.

"What do you want me to do?" Munakata breathed into Juzo's ear. The movement of his fingers were so slow it only made Juzo want Munakata more. He panted like a dog excited for a treat, "I- hah- I want you." Juzo swallowed the drool forming in his mouth. "You want me? That's pretty selfish of you." Kyouske gripped Juzo's cock harder, treating the tip more rough than before. Sakakura wasn't surprised that Kyouske had a slightly sadistic side when it came to sexual situations. "Be more specific. What do you want me to do to you?" The way Munakata was treating Juzo's dick caused more drool to form, spilling from the corner of his mouth. "I wa-want you to suck me off... please."

Munakata paused for only a moment, but it felt like an eternity to Juzo. He appeared to be in thought. Munakata suddenly yanked Juzo's chair out from the desk and shoved him onto his back on the desk. The paperwork Juzo had been doing earlier spread across the desk, some falling off of it.

"That's more like it." Munakata yanked down Juzo's pants and boxers in one swift motion leaving them hanging at his ankles, "Spread your legs more." Munakata ordered, Sakakura followed his instructions. Kyouske got on his knees and licked the length of Sakakura's cock. He put the tip in his mouth and after swirling his head around the tip, Munakata was able to take in Juzo's full length with ease.

Of course Munakata could deepthroat, why /wouldn't/ he be able to?!

Though Kyouske had only just started sucking Juzo off, he was already almost at his limit. Juzo was living his sex fantasy with Kyouske, not to mention he was about to cum before he had walked in. As Munakata continued to suck Juzo's cock Juzo began to see stars. "F-Fuck!!" Sakakura groaned, running his fingers through Munakata's silver locks of hair as he grabbed his head "Munakata I'm g-gonn- ah!~" With one more bob from Kyouske, Juzo came into his mouth. Once his dick had stopped ejaculating, Munakata pulled away. He looked so fucking hot, hair ruffled and cum dribbling from his mouth. He locked eyes with Juzo as he swallowed the load that had been shot into his mouth, then he took a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe the excess from his lips.

"Was it necessary to grab my head?" Munakata asked, trying to fix his messed up hair. Sakakura had to take a moment to catch his breath. He couldn't remember ever coming that hard in his life. "Sorry... couldn't help myself." Sakakura apologized. He tried to sit up but Munakata quickly pushed him back down onto the desk, holding him down with one hand. "Just what do you think you're doing?" Munakata asked, looking down at Juzo as he slid off his blazer and set it aside "I haven't had my turn yet."

His turn?

Oh.

OH.

He watch, no, he stared at Kyouske as he loosened his tie, unbuttoned his shirt, and took both off. Munakata wasn't overly muscular but he was fit. He had soft looking pale skin and his stomach was toned.

"Take your jacket off," Munakata commanded as he unzipped his pants and pushed down his boxers, allowing his erect cock to stand up. Had he gotten hard from sucking Juzo's dick? "Take your shoes and pants off all the way too, I want you to be able to spread your legs more."

Juzo did as he was told until he was left in just his shirt. He thought it was a bit embarrassing, being the only one mostly naked, but he wasn't going to voice his concern. "Good boy. Now open your mouth for me." Sakakura didn't understand the purpose of this until Munakata shoved his fingers in Juzo's mouth.

"Suck on them until they're nice and wet."

Sakakura felt a little weird about it but obeyed anyways, liking and sucking at Kyouske's fingers. The blue eyed man seemed to be getting more turned on as well as Juzo was, his dick already became half hard. "Thats enough." Kyouske pulled his hand away once it had been sufficiently lubricated then he allowed Juzo to sit up "Now put your feet on the table too so I can have a good view of your ass."

Now Juzo was really starting to hesitate. Was Munakata planning on fucking him? He knew they were going to have sex but Juzo just hadn't realized he was going to be the one receiving. He put up his feet, a blush coating his cheeks as he tried to mentally prepare himself. Juzo jolted as Mutakata slid his fingers into him.

"So tense," Kyouske commented, moving his lips to Sakakura's ears "Relax for me." As if his words were magic, Sakakura felt his muscles relax and Munakata was able to move his fingers around. He gently nipped Juzo's earlobe before trailing light kisses along his neck, stoping between Juzo's neck and shoulder. At the same time Kyouske massaged Juzo's prostate, causing him to cry out in pleasure. Munakata was smart to use Juzo's spit as lube, it was much easier for him to move his fingers.

"Oh god!" Sakakura howled. He wanted more, he /needed/ more. "K-Kyouske please!" Kyouske bit into Juzo's shoulder, making him cry out in pain "Use proper words or you get punished." At this point, Juzo was starting to want these punishments. Kyouske continued to massage his insides, rougher than before.

"Please Kyouske," Sakakura grunted, "I need your c-cock inside me."

That was all Munakata needed, it seemed he wanted this as much as Juzo did. He slid his dick inside Juzo and he immediately cried out in pain. "Fuck, that hurts!!" Juzo felt tears forming in his eyes. He dug his nails into Munakata's back and he flinched. "Do you need more time to be prepared?" Munakata asked, he seemed concerned but he also seemed impatient. "N-No, I'll be ok. What kind of bodyguard would I be if I can't take a little pain." Juzo stated. He didn't want to admit he was starting to like the pain that came with getting fucked by Munakata. Having verbal consent, Munakata thrust his full length into Juzo. They started to pick up the pace. As tears started to escape Juzo's eyes, he wrapped his legs around Munakata's waist to get a deeper angle. Juzo could hear Kyouske's low moans mixing with his own breathy groans. Then, Kyouske did something did something Sakakura would never have expected.

He kissed him.

It started as a simple kiss, perhaps to try to keep him from crying more, but then it turned more hungry. Kyouske was biting at Juzo's bottom lip and swirling their tongues around, mixing them together. The making out and fucking was so intense that Sakakura had to catch his breath again. "Did you think I didn't notice a- ah!-ll those times you were staring at me?" Kyouske asked, a moan cutting him off momentarily, "or the fact you have a framed picture of me in your desk?" He glanced at the picture framed that was face down against the table. Juzo felt really embarrassed now.

"I-I'm sor-"

"No apologies." Munakata cut him off, continuing to pump in and out of him "I want you to look at me, touch me like this. I want you to only show this slutty side of yourself to me." Juzo felt himsef tighten around Munakata's cock.

"Be mine."

Juzo let out a grunt in pleasure, he was going to cum again. "I'd take a bullet for you Kyouske." Once again, Kyouske forced his lips onto Juzo's and sped up his movements. Kyouske was getting close too.

"Munakata I'm about to-"

"Me too!-"

Sakakura came onto his chest while Kyouske came inside him, filling his ass with hot semen. "Don't let the paperwork get dirty." Munakata breathed as he pulled out of Juzo and immediately began to clean himself up. Juzo laid back against the desk and let out a low chuckle.

"That was so fucking good." He sighed, wiping sweat from his forehead. "Yes," Munakata responded, now fully dressed "It was." He leaned down to plant a kiss on Sakakura's lips.

"Now get back to filling out your paperwork."

 

 


End file.
